Climbing the Ladder with my eyes wideshut
by luvscharlie
Summary: Percy has a choice to make... and one decision can push him a bit farther up the ladder of success, but is it worth it? Percy/Dolores


_Climbing the Ladder (with my eyes wide-shut)_ by Luvscharlie

_

* * *

_

Warnings: Exchanging power or promotion for sex, images of Umbridge that may haunt your dreams for life, a very porny desk.

_A/N: Originally written for Week 23 at the fandom_fridays community on Live Journal where our prompt was "The last person who looked at me like that…" from Supernatural._

* * *

The last person who looked at me like that was Penelope Clearwater. And on the heels of that look came a good deal of groping and kissing and general debauchery. But that was back when I was at school. A mere child… almost an entire _year_ ago.

So much has changed since then.

Now, I'm working at the Ministry. I like my position here with Mr. Crouch, but I want so much more. I plan to go higher up. All the way to the top. My ultimate goal is to be the Minister. I will be too… one day. Percy Weasley, Minister for Magic. I do like the way that sounds.

And maybe this is one of the steps on that long journey to the top. It made me a little sick to think of it, but maybe if I close my eyes, I can get through it. The way Undersecretary Umbridge looks at me is reminiscent of those days spent with Penelope Clearwater back at school… only I welcomed Penny's attentions. I can't say that this time. These attentions are definitely not welcome.

But success is a ladder, and right now I feel like I'm on the bottom rung. If I'm to climb that ladder to the ultimate goal waiting at the top for me, I'm going to have to make sacrifices, do things that are against my morals… and better judgment… and get over the gag factor, 'cause dear Merlin that is one ugly woman.

Dolores Umbridge most closely resembles a frog that I once saw Charlie catch back in the pond behind the Burrow when we were children. And I don't much fancy copulating with a frog… or its likeness. But she's promised to put in a good word with Fudge for me… and damn, I want that Junior Undersecretary job that she keeps hinting that I could have, if only I'm willing to… well, you know… _that_… with her. And every time my mind even drifts there, I feel a little nauseous.

* * *

Of course, what finally made the decision for me was a comment Dad made about how I'd make my own way at the Ministry just like he had. _Just like he had._ Those words just kept going through my head.

They were still resounding in my mind when I picked up my quill and jotted down the note of my acceptance on an interoffice memorandum and folded it into the shape of an aeroplane, pulled out my wand and sent it on its way to her office.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

I can think of a million different reasons to turn around and go the other way as I walk toward Undersecretary Umbridge's office door, but I don't. I arrive at her door and tap lightly praying there won't be an answer.

"Come in." It's a high pitched and sweetly unnerving sound.

I step inside, gulping down the bile that's rising in my throat. I almost don't succeed in keeping down the vomit when I see that she's sitting behind her desk in a pink corset, matching knickers and suspenders that hold up pink hose that are just a shade darker than the corset; her pudgy legs spilling out the top in a most unflattering way. She's clearly been waiting for me to arrive. She looks like a pale pink toad.

I'm about to sleep with a pale pink toad. My balls shrivel up at the thought.

I turn and pull the door back open, desperate to escape. I can't do this.

"Where are you going, Mr. Weasley? I thought _you_ might be the one in your family who had the drive to make it… but…"

And maybe it was being singled out as the Weasley with the potential for success. Maybe it was just being recognised at all. Maybe it was that she noticed me as something other than Bill and Charlie's little brother, or one of Arthur and Molly's boys or the twins' stuffy older brother, or even the brother of Harry Potter's best friend. I was tired of being someone's something; of working my arse off to make something of myself and so few people taking notice that Percy Weasley actually exists; is his own person.

Or maybe it was how lovely that wooden desk she sat behind was; and how much I coveted one of my very own. In fact, as much as my balls protested coming into contact with the pink toad-like creature sitting there in that large, leather chair, my cock hardened a bit at the sight of that desk… what I wouldn't do for a desk like that. In my office, I had a Muggle card table that folded up and was shoved over in a corner where I couldn't even be seen behind the stacks of paperwork that weighted it down. I'd had to put a Re-enforcing Spell on the stupid thing to keep it from collapsing.

And maybe it was the desk that made the final decision for me… and I reached to unfasten the first button on my shirt… it would be worth it for a desk like that… in fact I was even getting hard at the thought of my hands slipping over that smooth wood every day as I came in to work to sit down behind _my_ desk. My beautiful, glorious desk.

There was the thought of being addressed as Junior Undersecretary and I forgot what had made me hesitate earlier. My cock hardened and began to throb. I thought I could actually do this if I kept my eyes closed and imagined one of my brothers having to address me that way. Of hearing my dad brag about his son's position at the Ministry, and this was one step closer to hearing myself called Minister one day.

Those glorious thoughts were enough to convince me this had to be done. Besides, if I did it with my eyes closed, it wouldn't be so bad… maybe.

Then I made the mistake of opening my eyes and seeing all that hideous pink again and nearly lost my lunch.


End file.
